Izumo Kamiki
Izumo Kamiki 'is a supporting protagonist in the anime/manga series ''Blue Exorcist. She is an Exwire at True Cross Academy and a classmate of Rin Okumura and Shiemi Moriyama. She comes from a long line of shrine maidens, and was born with Heian Period noblewoman-like eyebrows. Although a top student, she is quite condescending towards her classmates, both in actions and words, though this attitude stems largely from a painful past revealed late in the series. She is voiced by Eri Kitamura in the Japanese version of the anime and Kira Buckland in the English version. Appearance Izumo has dark red eyes and long dark purple hair, which she usually keeps in a twintails or a ponytail hairstyle. Her most notable trait would be her small, oval shaped eyebrows, which is why Rin Okumura calls her by the nickname "Polkabrows". Her outfit is primarily the school uniform. She has also been called "cute" by Yohei. Personality Izumo describes herself as someone with a bad attitude who hates to lose. She maintains a very tsundere attitude most of the time, though it's mostly tsun and less dere. She is very cold and condescending towards those around her except for her friend Paku. She takes advantage of Shiemi and her naivety, when Shiemi asks to be her friend, by essentially making Shiemi her servant. She's almost always frowning, a trait she shares with Ryuji, with the only time she's not being when she's smiling smugly at someone's expense. Despite this cold nature, she does occasionally show kindness. She was the first Exwire to accept Rin after learning that he was the son of Satan, and even sat next to him on the train to Kyoto when no one else would, as well as scolding the others for their poor treatment of him. In the anime, she encouraged him on his candle training when he was frustrated. Overall, she is quite considerate even though she does not appear that way, pretty much the defining trait of a tsundere. Initially, Izumo keeps her distance from everyone in her class except Paku, even going so far as to say she'd rather die than be friends with them. This immediately earns her a reprimanding from Yukio, who reminds her that teamwork is essential for Exorcists since they're always paired in groups of two or more. After the group work together to defeat a Ghoul, she starts to open up to them more, and even puts herself down for not being a team player. Izumo easily loses confidence when she sees her friends in distress, and temporarily lost control of her familiars after witnessing Paku get badly injured by a Ghoul. Overtime, however, she has slowly learned to stay calm and composed during battles. Skills & Abilities * '''Spectral Awareness: Having born with Demon blood, Izumo has the ability to see Demons. * Demonic Possesion: Being daughter of the chief priestess of the Inari Shrine, Izumo has the ability to perform ritualistic dances to appease demons and contain them within herself. ** Divine Summoning: This dance allows the performer to appease and assimilate the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit, resides within the Life-Taking Stone, having the power to kill anything that neared and revived anything dead. Tamer Izumo is a natural skilled Tamer, which she believes that is related to her distant relation to the Byakko. She has exceptional spiritual strength, even when she is severely wounded, as this is the key to controlling familiars. Her knowledge and resourceful use of their skills is also impressive, allowing her to use her familiars for offensive and supporting purposes. Izumo often summons Mike and Uke, two chibi-like foxes whom she calls her Brothers. They are very strong despite their size, being able to carrying the Stone Lantern in training camp. * Purification of Spirits: Izumo can send Mike and Uke forward, asking them to biting the target at very high speeds, to the point of forming a furious hurricane-like circle. This is especially useful when dealing with extremely durable demon-types. * Great Sacred Wine of Heavens: Izumo can ask Ukemochi to transform into a bowl and pour holy wine with similar properties to Holy Water. It is strong enough to put out Rin's Flames of Satan. * Purification for Repose: By chanting, Izumo can summon a flowered headdress with fox ears, a big fan, and divine bells, all while asking Ukemochi and Miketsu to transform into their humanoid forms. Then, she can send Mike carrying a bow to swiftly stabbing the target and Uke wielding a bow to fire an arrow made of light which strikes the opponent like lightning. This is usually directed to "monstrous" demon-types weak to Spirit or Light attribute abilities. Gallery Izumo_Byakko.jpg Izumo Kamiki.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Tragic Category:Exorcists Category:Summoners Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Insecure Category:Determinators Category:Priests Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Sympathetic Category:Siblings